Demonio o que?
by Geisha Chang
Summary: Después de varios años Inuyasha regresa a Nerima con una sola intención: vengarse de los que le hicieron daño, los Higurashi y todo el pueblo si es posible.


**El Regreso**

El cielo a finales de verano sobre Nerima estaba teñido con sombras púrpuras, rosas y azules. Kagome alzó su rostro para observar los últimos rayos del sol, mientras bajaba a toda velocidad por la carretera en su descapotable rojo.

El cansancio de un largo viaje se dejaba sentir. Hacía una semana que había salido para la convención de alcaldes del estado y le parecía una eternidad. El trabajo había sido agotador, las reuniones interminables. El primero de septiembre representaba el fin oficial de la temporada de verano en las urbanizaciones de la región, el día en que «los pichones» se iban y los lugareños retomaban el negocio menos caótico de vivir.

A Kagome le encantaba el comienzo del otoño en la región. La época en que la playa quedaba desierta y su ático libre de los inquilinos que a regañadientes permitía que lo ocuparan durante la temporada alta como un suplemento para sus ingresos. Era aquella temporada sin nombre que había entre los días cada vez más cortos del verano y los vientos del norte de últimos de octubre.

Sólo podía lamentarse por el tiempo perdido. Participar en la convención era importante, incluso vital, si Nerima o cualquiera de las demás ciudades de la región querían sobrevivir otro año.

Suspiró. Los problemas parecían insuperables. Los cinco pueblos de su área sufrían los efectos depresivos de la recesión económica. Aunque los balances de aquella última temporada arrojaban un resultado ligeramente superior a la anterior, sólo permitían albergar un optimismo cauto de que podía vislumbrarse el final del túnel. La gente aún recordaba el problema de la contaminación de las costas hacía pocos años. La prensa les había vapuleado y los turistas habían desaparecido. Kagome sabía que, al más mínimo rumor de cualquier imperfección, aparecerían los buitres sobre la costa, relamiéndose los labios en anticipación al festín inminente.

No podía permitir que sucediera. Nerima era su hogar. Había nacido y crecido allí. Allí había pasado la mayor parte de sus treinta y tres años, descontando los de la universidad y su breve tentativa de matrimonio. Después de su divorcio, cinco años atrás, había regresado. A su exmarido, Houyo, nunca le había gustado la vida en una ciudad pequeña y ella odiaba vivir en Tokio. Siempre había habido una manzana de la discordia entre ellos, un árbol entero, ahora que lo pensaba. Volver a casa le había brindado la oportunidad de redefinirse en un marco seguro y confortable.

Maestra de profesión, los dos primeros años había desempeñado el cargo de vicedirectora de la escuela primaria. Había sido un tiempo de transición en su vida, donde los viejos sueños se habían dormido mientras los nuevos tomaban el relevo.

Nerima también se había visto obligada a cambiar con la muerte repentina del Mayor Myoga, una verdadera institución en la ciudad durante cuarenta años. Algunos miembros del ayuntamiento se habían puesto en contacto con ella para que aceptara el puesto de alcaldesa con el argumento de que necesitaban una persona más activa e implicada de lo que había sido el viejo Myoga. Querían sangre nueva, ideas nuevas que revitalizaran el pueblo.

Aunque la oferta le atraía, al principio se mostró reacia a comprometerse. Hasta que su padre, Toya Higurashi, contribuyó con su granito de arena. Con su jactancia habitual, la había convencido de que se arriesgara.

—Acepta el reto —le había dicho.

Ella lo había aceptado. Ningún otro de su comité de elección se había mostrado más trabajador ni le había servido de más apoyo. Y nadie se había sentido más orgulloso cuando ella había hecho el juramento de la alcaldía.

Poco después de su elección, hacía tres años, Toya había sufrido un ataque cardíaco fatal. Kagome se apartó de los ojos un mechón de cabello mientras lo recordaba. No cabía duda de que su padre siempre había sido la fuerza a tener en cuenta en Nerima. Había sido una personalidad formidable en el completo sentido de la palabra, habiendo fundado el Banco Central Higurashi cuando sólo contaba treinta años. Nadie cuestionaba que había sido él quien había sacado al pueblo de su modorra provinciana para convertirlo en un centro turístico de importancia.

Kagome todavía se acordaba de los paseos junto a él por el parque central cuando era niña. La gente prácticamente hacía reverencias y caía de rodillas a su paso. Toya tenía un aura a su alrededor que exigía respeto y no aceptaba nada que no fuera la excelencia y una obediencia ciega.

Nadie podía saberlo mejor que Kagome y su hermano Sota. Toya gobernaba su familia de la misma manera en que gobernaba el banco, con una total dedicación. Los únicos recuerdos que Kagome tenía de su madre eran los cuadros que adornaban las paredes de su caserón. Toya había suplido con creces cualquier falta de afecto materno que ella hubiera podido sentir. Kagome lo había querido tiernamente y lo seguía echando de menos, aunque había tenido que hacerse adulta para reconocer que, a veces, su obsesión por controlarlo todo llegaba a ser sofocante.

Pero había momentos, sobre todo en los últimos tiempos, en que deseaba que todavía estuviera vivo. Toya habría sabido cómo arreglar los asuntos de la ciudad. Habría sabido cómo ponerse al mando y dar vuelta a aquella marea de tristeza que parecía romper sobre toda la gente. Quería mucho a su hermano, pero hacía tiempo que había admitido que no había heredado la perspicacia de su padre para los negocios. Desde su muerte, Sota se las había arreglado para deshacer la mayor parte de lo que a su padre le había costado toda la vida levantar.

En justicia, Kagome no podía culpar por entero a Sota. Era obvio que Toya no había escogido el momento para morirse. Había dejado una madeja enredada de asuntos bancarios y negocios personales que, entre los dos hermanos, sólo empezaban a desentrañar ahora. Suspiró. Parecía que la ciudad y la familia Higurashi necesitaban de un milagro urgente.

El sol se ponía con rapidez, como siempre en esa época del año. Pisó el acelerador en una carrera hasta su puerta con el atardecer. Como siempre echó un vistazo a la vieja casa que dominaba el vecindario. Sota le llamaba «la perla Rosa», imposible de mantener e imposible de alquilar. Con todos sus problemas financieros, la habían puesto a la venta poco después del fallecimiento de su padre.

Sin embargo, Kagome le tenía cariño porque había crecido allí. Aunque no lo había discutido con Sota, abrigaba la esperanza secreta de que nadie la comprara hasta que ella pudiera reunir el dinero suficiente como para restaurarla y habitarla otra vez.

Estaba a punto de volver su atención hacia la carretera, cuando vio algo que le hizo pisar el freno a fondo. El coche se detuvo en medio de una nube de polvo irrespirable que la hizo estornudar.

Se restregó los ojos y contempló la luz encendida del salón delantero. No pudo apreciar ningún movimiento, pero había un Jaguar verde aparcado en el camino de acceso. Soltó el pedal del freno y dio marcha atrás para echar un vistazo más de cerca. La casa estaba envuelta en silencio. Dejó el coche en el camino de grava, bajó y se acercó al porche con movimientos ágiles, llenos de gracia. La pesada puerta de madera estaba abierta de par en par y sólo una rejilla sucia y deteriorada le impedía el paso.

—¿Hola? —llamó.

Nadie contestó. Se preguntó quién podía estar en la casa a esas horas. Quizá el corredor de casas. Pero la casa sólo había despertado un muy ligero interés al principio de salir al mercado. Ahora se erguía solitaria, dominando el vecindario, castigada por los elementos, necesitando más trabajo del que Sota o ella podían afrontar. Para muchos se había convertido en una monstruosidad acechante de cuatro pisos, un caserón con la pintura gris y rosa descascarillada que dormitaba sobre sus pilotes, adentrándose en el agua.

Kagome echó un vistazo hacia atrás y el corazón le dio un vuelco. El cartel de _Se vende_ había desaparecido. Llamó a la puerta. Dentro no se oía el menor ruido, la menor respuesta. Sobreponiéndose a su inquietud, abrió la mosquitera y entró. Se dijo a sí misma que tenía derecho a estar allí, aunque sólo fuera para ayudar a la venta.

La casa estaba vacía. Revisó las habitaciones de la planta baja llamando, pero no obtuvo respuesta. No pudo evitar la tentación de acariciar los muebles cubiertos de sábanas mientras pasaba. Habían decidido venderla tal y como estaba, no tenían corazón para deshacerse de los muebles viejos, pero tampoco disponían de sitio para guardarlos.

Se detuvo. Oyó un sonido distante, parecido al motor de una lancha. La puerta trasera estaba abierta, tan sólo la mosquitera estaba cerrada. Salió al embarcadero, caminando con cuidado sobre la madera rota y crujiente, hacia el malecón que se adentraba en la bahía.

El sonido se hizo más intenso, aunque Kagome no veía ningún barco. Se protegió con la mano los ojos de los últimos rayos del sol. Entonces vio una figura oscura contra la luz cegadora de la gran bola naranja que se sumergía. Llevaba un moto de agua que viró expertamente, primero a la izquierda, luego a la derecha, para terminar dirigiéndose directamente al embarcadero, a ella.

El motor rugió por última vez antes de detenerse junto al malecón. El instinto le dijo a Kagome que debía irse mientras tenía la oportunidad. Se dio la vuelta para meterse en la casa, pero se detuvo cuando el hombre desapareció bajo el agua. El silencio absoluto duró lo que un latido de su corazón. Kagome contuvo el aliento.

De pronto, como Neptuno alzándose sobre las olas, salió del mar. El sonido que produjo era más ominoso que el del motor. Subió al embarcadero delante de ella, sacudiendo la cabeza y salpicando agua en todas direcciones.

Kagome se quedó paralizada. Intentó verle la cara pero no pudo, el cielo iluminado a sus espaldas se lo impedía. Él tampoco pareció verla mientras el agua le corría por todo el cuerpo. El hombre alzó una mano y se secó la cara. Con la derecha bajó lentamente la cremallera de su traje de agua. El sonido hirió la quietud mientras la mirada de Kagome seguía su descenso.

Fue entonces cuando él reparó en su presencia. La mano se detuvo a mitad del recorrido y todo su cuerpo entró en tensión. Le echó un vistazo rápido para relajarse visiblemente a continuación. Una sonrisa apareció en su rostro, los dientes blancos brillaron en la creciente penumbra. Aceptó su presencia con un movimiento de cabeza casi imperceptible.

Kagome tragó saliva y le respondió con el mismo gesto. El hombre parecía esperar a que ella dijera algo. No lo hizo, no podía. Tenía la boca seca, su respiración era agitada, si trataba de intimidarla, lo estaba consiguiendo.

Avanzó un paso hacia ella y Kagome retrocedió instintivamente. Era muy alto, se cernía sobre ella como el mismo demonio, vestido de negro contra un cielo ámbar. Kagome pensó que le oía reír y dudó.

—¿Quién es usted? —preguntó ella.

—¿No te acuerdas de mí, Kagome?

—¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?

Dio otro paso hacia ella.

—Sé mucho más sobre ti, pequeña —dijo el desconocido en un tono suave.

Unos ojos dorados y penetrantes se hicieron visibles. El corazón le hizo una cabriola en el pecho. No, no era el demonio. Pero casi.

—Inuyasha.

Él llegó junto a Kagome.

—¿Nada más? ¿Sólo Inuyasha?

—Yo… estoy sorprendida —dijo ella, llevándose una mano al pecho para tratar de calmar el sobresalto de su corazón—. Ha pasado mucho tiempo.

—Quince años, más o menos.

—Has vuelto.

Kagome se mordió la lengua. Era una obviedad. Él torció los labios, la mueca que ella recordaba como su pobre imitación de lo que era una sonrisa.

—En carne y hueso.

«Sí», pensó ella. «Inuyasha Tashio».

Clavó la mirada en su pecho. El vello rubio, liberado del traje, alcanzaba a brillar en el atardecer.

«En carne y hueso».

Inuyasha se llevó la mano a la mejilla para secársela. Ella siguió el movimiento de la mano hasta encontrar sus ojos. Se quedaron mirando.

«Quince años».

Sacudió la cabeza como si quisiera librarse del trance hipnótico y volver a la realidad. No era ningún desconocido, era Inuyasha Tashio, el hombre con el que había compartido tantas cosas al principio de…

«No lo pienses».

Se obligó a dejar la mente en blanco y lo estudió. Su cuerpo alto se había desarrollado, era más fornido y llevaba el pelo más corto. No tenía nada que temer de él, ya no. Aquel Inuyasha llevaba años muerto y enterrado en sus pensamientos, en su corazón, en su alma.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? —preguntó con la mayor despreocupación posible.

—¿Hace falta una razón para volver?

—Si tenemos en cuenta el modo en que te fuiste, yo diría que sí.

—¿Todavía se sigue hablando de eso? ¿Tu papá no ha echado a nadie más de la ciudad?

—¿Todavía culpas a mi padre de tus propios errores, Inuyasha? —replicó ella, envarándose—. Bien, ya es demasiado tarde. Papá murió hace tres años.

—Lo sé.

Se hizo un silencio incómodo espeso entre ellos.

—No digas que lo sientes.

Inuyasha le echó una mirada dura, rara.

—Podría.

Kagome esperó que continuara hablando, pero sus labios se contrajeron en aquella sombra de sonrisa. Echó a andar hacia la rejilla y la abrió para ella.

—Animo, Kagome. Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Entra.

Kagome se obligó a dar el primer paso. No sabía lo que pensaba por no mencionar lo que sentía. Lo único que sabía era que Inuyasha había vuelto y los motivos que había detrás de su regreso pesaban como una losa en su mente.

—La casa está hecha un desastre —dijo él, cogiendo, una silla volcada y acercándosela—. Siéntate. ¿Cerveza o agua mineral?

—Agua, por favor.

Tiró de la anilla antes de ofrecerle una lata. Ella la aceptó, llevándosela maquinalmente a los labios. Sabía que debía hacerle preguntas, las que fueran, pero no se le ocurría ninguna.

—Dame un momento para que me quite este traje.

Kagome asintió y él salió de la cocina. Sobre un poyo había un viejo reloj de cuerda. Había sido de su padre y parecía hablarle por medio de él, el tic–tac acompasado a los latidos de su corazón.

—_Mantente lejos de él,kagome . Lejos, lejos._

No le había escuchado entonces y tampoco ahora. Tomó un trago de agua y se enjuagó la boca para librarse del sabor de los nervios y el miedo.

Se dijo a sí misma que debía calmarse, que ya no era una chica ingenua sino toda una mujer. Él ya no tenía ningún poder sobre Kagome.

Era Inuyasha.

Sólo Inuyasha.

Inuyasha subió los escalones de dos en dos, sus pensamientos girando a toda velocidad. Ni siguiera quería especular sobre lo que significaba tener a Kagome Higurashi sentada en su cocina. Ella, y todo lo que representaba, conjuraban unas visiones que debían seguir enterradas si quería conseguir lo que se había propuesto, la razón que le había hecho volver.

Al principio no la había reconocido. Llevaba el pelo más corto, más oscuro, su cuerpo se había desarrollado, era más… mujer. Le era difícil pensar en Kagome como mujer. La última vez que la había visto, bueno era mejor no pensar en aquella noche, pero ella era como una gacela, más ángulos que curvas.

Ya no.

Cuando llegó al dormitorio principal estaba medio desnudo. Tiró el traje en la bañera y se frotó vigorosamente con una toalla. Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para dominar su reacción ante ella. Le enfurecía haber reaccionado si quiera. Sabía que iba a tener que verla, claro, lo había planeado hasta el último detalle, pero no había contado con que se presentara allí. Al menos no hasta que estuviera preparado para verla.

Parte de su plan consistía en controlar sus sentimientos hacia los habitantes de Nerima, los Higurashi en especial. Se puso un chándal y con la toalla al cuello comenzó a peinarse. Le dijo a su imagen en el espejo que debía tranquilizarse. Después de todo, no podía permitirse el lujo de desviarse del asunto principal antes de poner manos a la obra, ¿o no?

«¿Qué demonios estaba haciendo Kagome allí?»

No podía saber que él había vuelto, nadie lo sabía. El corredor le había asegurado que Kagome y Sota estaban fuera de la ciudad. Había escogido a propósito el final de temporada, cuando la playa estaba desierta y el tráfico por la carretera de las dunas se reducía al mínimo. Necesitaba un par de días para repasarlo todo, para volver a acostumbrarse al entorno antes de mostrarle a las fuerzas vivas de la ciudad quién era él.

Tiró la toalla sobre la cama, disgustado. Todo eso tendría que cambiar ahora. Lo que tenía que hacer era ponerse en contacto con Sota aquella misma noche, sin importar lo tarde que fuera, para concertar una reunión a primera hora del día siguiente. Si había algo que recordaba de Nerima era la eficacia del chismorreo. Antes de que el asiento hubiera tenido tiempo de enfriarse, Kagome se abalanzaría sobre los teléfonos. Por la mañana, todo el mundo que fuera alguien sabría que Inuyasha Tashio había vuelto.

Sonrió. La excitación le corría por las venas como una droga potente. Había pasado mucho tiempo preparando su vuelta, quería saborear cada momento único por entero. Si encontrarse con Kagome antes de lo previsto alteraba sus planes, así tendría que ser. Él era flexible. Demonios, más que flexible, estaba preparado para cualquier cosa. Se dio un último vistazo en el espejo.

«Para cualquier cosa, para casi todo.»

Inuyasha reapareció en la cocina llevando un chándal blanco y negro. Era de firma, Kagome sabía por los años que había pasado en Tokio que debía haber costado una pequeña fortuna. Pero claro, él se lo podía permitir. Hacía años que había oído que se había hecho rico con el mercado inmobiliario de los ochenta. Todo el mundo en Nerima se había sorprendido. Siempre habían dado por supuesto que la única ropa de diseño a la que Inuyasha podía aspirar era el traje de presidiario.

Lo observó mientras él abría el frigorífico para buscar una cerveza. Llevaba el espeso pelo rubio cortado a la moda, de punta, dejando la frente despejada. Kagome notó por primera vez que tenía barba de más de un día. Se quedó mirando las subidas y bajadas de la nuez mientras bebía.

—¡Ah! Así está mejor.

Kagome dio otro sorbo, necesitaba averiguar el motivo de su regreso, qué estaba haciendo en su casa. Y tenía que hacerlo sin provocarle. Le recordaba lo bastante bien como para saber que no diría otra cosa que lo que le interesara. Había demasiados temas pendientes entre ellos, demasiadas preguntas sin respuesta, preguntas que era mejor no hacer. Kagome creía que su vida era buena ahora, completa y feliz. Ni quería ni necesitaba que Inuyasha la perturbara y sabía de sobra que era perfectamente capaz.

—¿Qué tal te ha ido, Inuyasha?

Él se sentó en un poyo de fórmica arruinado y la estudió un momento, como si tratara de decidir si su pregunta era sincera.

—Bien, me ha ido bien.

—Hace años nos enteramos de que vivías en Kyoto, ¿sigues allí?

—Tengo una casa. Allí es donde está mi negocio.

—Inmobiliarias, ¿no?

—Estás muy bien informada —dijo él, sonriendo.

Kagome apartó la mirada. Recordaba aquellos ojos inquietantes, y lo hondo que podían penetrar.

—Ya conoces las ciudades pequeñas. Nos chifla el chismorreo.

—Sobre todo si el tema soy yo.

—Siempre has conseguido animar la vida del pueblo.

—Eso no es cierto.

—¿A qué has venido, Inuyasha? ¿Por qué estás en esta casa, mi casa?

Devon se secó los labios con el dorso de la mano y se recostó contra el poyo en una postura relajada.

—Ya no es tu casa. Kagome —dijo haciendo una pausa para observar el efecto de sus palabras—. La he comprado.

El corazón naufragó en el pecho de Kagome. Sintió un vacío en el estómago al ver confirmadas sus sospechas.

—¿Tú? —preguntó tragando saliva—. ¿Cuándo?

—Esta misma mañana cerré el trato. El corredor ya ha firmado los documentos.

—No tenía ni idea. Sota no me comentó que hubiera alguien interesado.

—Sota tampoco lo sabe. El corredor me ha dicho que hoy estaba fuera en Tokio. Sin embargo, me dijo que ella estaba autorizada a efectuar la transacción. ¿Es verdad?

—Sí, pero… ¿No le has echado un vistazo a la casa?

—Lo hice cuando tenía siete años. Desde la carretera, nunca me invitaron a entrar.

—Inuyasha…

—Esta mañana le eché otro vistazo y la compré. Conocía la casa. Conocía a los propietarios. No puede decirse que fuera una decisión precipitada, ¿no? He pagado en efectivo. Ya me conoces, pequeña.

Sí, lo conocía. Impulsivo, arrogante, conflictivo.

—De modo que no has cambiado, ¿no es cierto, Inuyasha?

Él entornó los párpados antes que sus labios esbozaran una sonrisa.

—Pues sí. He cambiado. No puedes hacerte una idea de cuánto.

—¿A qué has venido?

—No hay nada como ir directo al grano —dijo él riendo y apartándose del poyo.

—Ya me conoces, Inuyasha —dijo ella en el mismo tono que él había empleado.

—Sí. Bueno, digamos que sentía nostalgia. Quería volver a mis raíces y todo eso.

—No te creo.

Inuyasha alzó las cejas y se llevó una mano al corazón, una expresión burlona de horror apareció en su cara.

—Me destrozas, mujer. Puede que quiera volver a ver el sitio donde nací. ¿Qué tiene de raro?

—Nada. Pero podías haberte alojado en un hotel del pueblo y no comprar la casa de mi familia, si lo que querías era saciar tu nostalgia. ¿Cuánto planeas prolongar esta visita?

—¿Quién ha dicho que esté de visita?

Kagome se había levantado para dejar la lata en el fregadero, se volvió a mirarlo. Desde que tenía memoria, Inuyasha la había dejado sin aliento. El cabello rubio, los ojos dorados, los rasgos esculpidos a cincel. Perfecto. Demasiado perfecto, si no fuera por un pequeño bulto en el puente de la nariz. Se negó a recordar cómo había conseguido aquella pequeña imperfección.

—¿Cuánto tiempo, Inuyasha?

—No creo que te importe.

—Yo diría que sí.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Desde que soy la alcaldesa electa.

—¿La alcaldesa? ¡Vaya! —exclamó él y silbó—. La hija del banquero se lo monta bien, ¿eh? Papaíto debió de sentirse feliz como una almeja.

La pulla la hirió. Él sabía, quizá mejor que nadie, lo mucho que se había esforzado por complacer a su padre. Años antes se le habrían saltado las lágrimas ante su mordacidad, pero esos días habían pasado para siempre. Podía ignorar sin dificultad los dolores pequeños. El haber lidiado con los grandes la había endurecido.

—¿Por cuánto tiempo? —insistió.

—No lo sé. Depende.

—¿De qué?

—De lo mucho que Nerima quiera que me quede.

Kagome lo miró. Sabía que él quería que le preguntara por qué. Era imposible que ignorara que no había un alma viviente en aquella ciudad que le diera la bienvenida con los brazos abiertos incluso después de tanto tiempo.

—En ese caso, será un viaje breve.

—Puede que sí y puede que no —dijo él sonriendo—. Los tiempos cambian y la gente también. Nunca se sabe.

Inuyasha acabó la cerveza, aplastó la lata con una mano y la tiró al cubo de la basura como si jugara al baloncesto. Kagome se acercó, la recogió y la sostuvo ante él entre dos dedos.

—Señor Tashio, en Nerima reciclamos.

Inuyasha cogió la lata.

—Lo recordaré, alcaldesa Higurashi.

—Takero. Alcaldesa Takero.

—¿Te has casado, Kagome?

—Estoy divorciada.

Inuyasha la tomó de la mano y le besó el dorso.

—¡Vaya! Tampoco me olvidaré de eso.

Kagome retiró la mano rápidamente y se limpió el sitio donde la había besado.

—Es mejor no despertar algunos recuerdos.

—Estoy de acuerdo. No me interesa lo que fue, sólo lo que es.

Kagome echó a andar hacia la puerta, Devon le abrió la mosquitera. Fuera había caído una noche oscura, suavizada por el tenue resplandor de la luna. Aunque necesitaba alejarse para poner en orden sus sentimientos, se volvió a mirarlo por última vez.

—¿Cuándo vas a decirme lo que te propones?

Una sonrisa devastadora, como las de los anuncios de dentífricos, iluminó su rostro.

—Antes de lo que imaginas. Dulces sueños, alcaldesa Takero.

Inuyasha cerró la puerta y la dejó sola con unos recuerdos y una luz de luna imposibles de ignorar.

**CONTINUARA...**

**Notas: **Después de mucho tiempo vuelvo con una nueva adaptación. Espero que les guste, y manden reviews.


End file.
